


Hidden Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Lars, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The resurrection seemingly had only brought good things with it: new confidence, fabulous look and great friends. But Lars has hidden his true feelings in more ways than one. He found Steven to be looking quite tasty and that did not only stem from his secret crush...





	1. Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little different than usual, but I thought it would be fun to have Lars be a different kind of undead. I thought it was weird, how his revival had no drawbacks whatsoever! And I kinda love vampires OwO

When Steven went home once again through his head, he exhaustedly let himself fall into his seat. It was so  _very_ hard to contain himself. "Human Lars, you have to tell him at one point! What will you do, once we arrive?" Rhodonite advised upon seeing him shaking slightly again. They had gone through it at least ten times by now. Every time Steven came, he was an utter mess afterwards, like now. He pulled at his hair in frustration, needing  _it_. He had not known, what  _it_ was at first, but he had his suspicions. He had spend enough time with Ronaldo to know the signs. 

"Are you crazy?! I-I can't tell him- he'll be scared of me! Or worse, he will blame himself for it. I can't do this to him, he's got enough problems as is," he exclaimed. Steven had already informed them of his identity and that he was talking to Homeworld, installing a peace treaty. Like hell he would tell him, he was a  _vampire_! 

Fluorite shook her head very slowly "No, you need to tell him. Look at you; you are on the brink of loosing control. He'd rather help you than see you suffer, captain." And suffering he was. His throat felt dry, his stomach yearned for  _liquid_ to fill it. His elongated fangs wanted to puncture skin; preferably his crush's. He had been obsessed with Universe for a while now, even before his kidnapping. He had always found him adorable, but had not shown it. This obsession only intensified with each passing day he did not get to  _feed_. 

"I-It's too late now anyway! We'll arrive in two days and he won't come here again," he full on growled and held his nose closed. Steven's sweet smell was still about and he couldn't take it. 

~~Two Days Later~~

Well, he had  _somehow_ managed to get to his home without attacking anyone. He was very lucky he wasn't a stereotypical vampire. He had not burned in the sun after all. The diamond had not even been there, he had been on Homeworld. Still there had been lots of humans to greet him and their necks all looked rather  _appetizing_. It wasn't as bad as with his  _creator_ though, which was a relief. Now he was sitting at the kitchen's table with his parents, who asked him a bazillion questions. He mostly answered it with yes or no, too occupied with staring at their necks. He could even see the heartbeat at times, making it even harder for him to concentrate. "Honey? You seem kind of absent- is everything alright?" Martha worried.

He swallowed and averted his eyes quickly "What? Uuh, yeah sure. I'm just a little tired, I guess. Jet-lag and such..." 

"But Steven told us, you didn't get tired anymore?" Dante cocked his head. What was up with Laramie?

"D-Did he now?" he growled darkly. This was bad. His parents obviously saw something was up and his control slipped more and more.

Dante stood up and went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and saying "Please tell us what's wrong. We have almost lost you before and we don't want to risk anything." When Lars didn't answer, he regarded him more closely. His son's pupils were dilated, he was shaking very slightly- "Son, are you... do you have a drug-addiction?" he demanded to be told. All signs spoke for it.

"W-What? No, of course not! Why would you say that?" the captain defended himself. He knew he had been a bad child, but not  _that_ bad.

"Because you are behaving like an addict needing a new dose! Your eyes are black, you're trembling and completely unfocused. Laramie, you can tell us everything, you know that! Whatever this is, we can get through it together. What drugs did you take, hm? Heroin? We can't help you, if you don't tell us!  _Please_!" Dante begged him to tell. He wouldn't get angry, he just wanted to help and be a normal family again! He couldn't stand seeing his baby suffer like that. 

He was stunned and wondered, what he should do. He couldn't just tell them, could he? But they were so devastated right now and it would only worsen, if he did not. Perhaps they'd even go soft and allow him a snack, if he told them? "D-Dad...I've never taken any drugs. I-I don't really know myself, what's going on! I have been like this, since I died- I... I need  _blood_ , ok? I am a  _fucking_ vampire!" he wailed. 

Dante took a step back in shock "A-A vampire? How is this even possible- H-Have you killed someone? I can't believe this!" 

"N-No! I haven't drunk anything yet and it's driving me mad! And really, why do you doubt it? Steven and the gems are magical- he resurrected me! Vampires aren't the weirdest thing, that has been going on in Beach City," he defended his idea. He saw his parents' questioning looks and he told them "You don't even have to ask me anything, I don't have any answers. I-I only know I'm  _thirsty_ and that I'd especially like to  _hunt_ Steven. I don't know, what to do! He'll be scared of me o-or he'll blame himself, if he finds out. I can't tell him..."

His mom got increasingly disturbed by the display. Her son was pretty tense and nervously licked over his  _fangs_. "Honey, you can't keep it from him. He's the only one, who might be able to help you! You can't live like this a-and hunt Beach City's citizens down. What if you attack us on accident? This isn't safe- you have to go to Steven's, where they can help you.  _Now_ ," she demanded.

"No, don't send me there! S-Steven isn't even there! And I don't know, what the others will do to me- can't you just let me drink from you? I-I promise to be careful!" he begged her. He needed to drink soon; his stomach felt as if it was digesting itself and it hurt! At the same time his parents smelled so tasty he could drool...

Dante shook his head "No, out of the question. Who knows, what will happen? Maybe you'll kill us or make us ill! We'll call them to get you now-" Martha screamed all of a sudden, when her son jumped her. He couldn't take it any longer- he had to! Dante was quick to pull his confused child off of her, before he bit her. He held him around his waist and shouted "Martha-  _hold still Laramie_! Call the Crystal Gems!  _Don't bite my arm_! Quick!" While his wife hurriedly ran to the phone, he fought his feral son. 

"Let me go! I-I need it- you d-don't understand!" the vampire hissed. When he tried to bite into the arm holding his waist yet again, a hand held his mouth shut suddenly at which he began growling madly. He had to drink...

"Here's Martha Barriga- Y-You have to get our son and help him! He- He has gone crazy! W-We think he's a  _vampire_ \- y-you have to help him! No, he attacked us, he's  **not** calm... Yes, thank you!" Martha could be heard talking to the phone, while she began crying. "T-They'll be here soon and help you, sweetie! D-Don't worry!" she tried to soothe her wild child to no avail. He looked like he was fighting for dear life! They were lucky he had never been big into sports and wasn't that strong or they would have become his first victim. Hopefully this could be cured...


	2. Delicious

He stood no chance against the gems, nor his father. While he hissed like a feral animal and his dad held him, the CG's bubbled him and warped him of to the temple's heart like a corrupted gem. He was alone for a while, as the gems had to return home by foot themselves. He hung rather high up and next to hundreds of gems. It was kind of cozy inside there honestly. The bubble was devoid of smell and the sounds were also a little muffled. Inside it was nice and warm... No wonder those corrupted gems didn't try to escape. This was the best prison there was. There he could even calm down enough, not smelling any delicious humans. 

That however gave him time to reflect on what had just happened. He had attacked his own mom and had tried to bite his dad as well. He had hissed and growled- he had behaved like an animal of sorts. If he hadn't felt shitty about himself before, he did now. They had only wanted to help and he could have killed them!  _He was a monster_. He was no better than those ill gems all around him. He too had been corrupted... Worst part was he was sentient enough to witness it. He was scared they would lock him up here forever, but maybe that was for the best. No one would miss him anyway! Sadie had improved her life in his absence, the cool kids didn't care and Steven had went on living his life as well. He was a nuisance and brought nothing, but trouble. He could still remember the fear in his mom's eyes...

No knowing what to do, he hugged his own waist and silently wept, hiding his face in his cape's collar. He should have died on Homeworld. Now he had to live in captivity, slowly getting mad from the thirst for blood. Meanwhile everyone lived happily without him and Steven would get  _even closer_ to Connie. He'd get even less of a chance to have his feelings returned. He was ripped away from his thoughts, when a magical door opened. He quickly wiped his tears away, not wanting to make more of a fool out of himself. Garnet jumped up to him and pulled his bubble down. She demanded "Explain yourself, Barriga! Why did you attack your parents?" 

"I... I was thirsty and I couldn't take it anymore! I h-had to do it. I uh needed their blood..." he whimpered. He was really scared they would hurt him. What if they decided to end his misery once and for all?

Amethyst gasped "So you really  _are_ a vamp! Super cool!" She loved vampires! She knew lots about pop-culture and loved watching movies- vampires were always hot and sad guys, who had supernatural abilities! 

"No Amethyst, this is not 'cool'!" Pearl shouted at her. "He is a danger to humans and to himself! Just look at him!" she pointed at the pinkish undead. "We have to keep him here. Perhaps we'll find a solution for this...  _or_ we could get rid of him and tell Steven he had an accident," she proposed, oblivious to the idea being horrendous.

"Y-You can't just kill me! A-And I don't want to stay here for eternity either! J-Just... give me  _blood_! I- I'll surely calm down, once I fed!" he begged them. He was sure he would not calm down, but whatever. He  _needed_ it so much! He'd do anything to get it right now, even lie! 

The Crystals looked at each other and went away a little, turning around and whispering stuff to each other. What were they doing? Would they kill him now? He pried at the bubble's surface with his fingers, but he couldn't grasp it. Having nothing else, he used the only sharp thing on him. He awkwardly bit into it, fully expecting the thing to pop. Garnet turned around "That won't work. You'll only get your fangs stuck, if you try again!" Despite her warning, which was  _obviously_  a lie, he aggressively went on biting. Until he couldn't anymore. As predicted his fangs stuck in the elastic surface and he couldn't get them out. He desperately growled to no avail and Garnet sighed "You brought this upon yourself! You didn't actually think that would work, did you?" Afterwards they left him alone again, leaving him like that. 

He couldn't lie, it somehow felt right to sink his teeth into something soft. If he imagined this to be the hybrid's neck, it wasn't even half-bad. He felt stupid for not listening to her though. She was someone with future vision after all! He suddenly saw something dripping  _out of his fangs_. It was a clear liquid like water and definitely not drool. He began pulling harder again- this couldn't be healthy! Eventually he somehow managed to free himself and fell backwards, the holes immediately closed up. He uncertainly touched at his sharp teeth and smelled at the stuff oozing out of them. It smelled  _bittre_  kind of... was this  _poison_? It was the only thing, that made sense. He'd have to try it out...  _If_ he ever was let go and they weren't planning his execution right now. 

~~Hours Later~~

"L-Lars?" a small voice broke him from his little nap. It had been so boring, he had achieved to fall asleep. He unfurled out of his position and sat up, looking at who was calling him-

"Steven?!" he gasped upon seeing the other and immediately felt ashamed of himself. The other shouldn't have seen him like this! The diamond carefully went up to him, as if he was approaching a wild animal of sorts. He must have been frightened of him!

When he stood right before the bubble he sat down on the floor and smiled apologetically. "I-I heard, what happened. I don't know, why you are like this- I'm so sorry...Why didn't you tell me earlier though? I could have done something for sure!" he demanded to be told. 

"Don't be sorry, you could not have known. I... I was scared you would do  _this_! I don't want to be held captive o-or killed! P-Please, I didn't attack them intentionally! I was just  _so thirsty_...I couldn't hold back!" the vampire began defending himself. He wasn't a monster! "I- I will even go back to space, if I have to! Just please don't trap me in this room!" he went on to say. 

Steven became visibly sad at that. "I can't let you out- you're dangerous right now! I know you don't  _want_ to hurt humans, but you  _will_!" he pointed out. He had no choice, but to leave him here. Garnet had predicted him to mindlessly attack people right now, as he had been starved for too long.

"No, please don't! I-I'm not a corrupted gem! I can't stay alone here!" he begged and the other seemed to get soft. He would go mad from solitude, before he would go crazy from thirst. 

Steven wondered, what he could do. He was almost going to sacrifice himself for Lars' needs, but his family would attack the other. There was something else, he could do however. "I could take you outside  _in your bubble_. You could stay in my home; then you won't be alone!" he proposed. Bismuth had already repaired it again, while he had been on Homeworld and doing other things. It was way cooler now! He had a closed of room and there were guest-rooms for Peridot and others! When the pink vampire enthusiastically agreed, Steven rolled his bubble outside and into his house.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted "What are you doing?!" They had told him just to talk to the other and tell him goodbye- he had been supposed to stay in that room. 

"Don't worry, I've got this! Lars can roll around in his bubble here- he can't possibly hurt anyone like this! A-And he shouldn't stay alone in there," the hybrid explained and brought the bubble to his room. Pearl vehemently disagreed. The boy wouldn't be alone, there were hundreds of gems! And he could get out of the bubble, if he tried hard enough. 

~~

Lars was currently sitting on his crush's bed, while the other lay next to him. They had decided to watch a movie, but Lars didn't pay it much attention. Despite not being able to smell the other, he could still  _see_. He could see that  _soft, tender and yummy_ neck in front of him. It was on full display, as Steven lay on his back. He nervously licked at his fangs, while staring at the flesh before him. When Steven stretched and it exposed  _even more_ , he began doing a very low growl, almost a purr. He wanted to sink his teeth in _that_ so bad! Suck him dry- No! He would be very careful, so he would not hurt his small friend. That way, he could drink multiple times!

"Lars, you almost sound like a cat! What are you doing?" the diamond laughed. It really reminded him of Lion and it was kind of cute... When he didn't get an answer he asked a little concernedly "Uh... Lars?" The other seemed to be rather zoned out and staring at something. He softly punched against the bubble, startling the other boy.

"O-Oh, what did you say?" he quickly exclaimed. Had he been caught yet again?

"Nothing. You were just making weird noises and staring at me. What's wrong?" Universe asked.

He turned a deeper shade of pink. "U-uh... I don't think you want to know why," he stuttered. This was far too embarrassing. When Steven pushed him to tell, he did "Ugh, fine. I need to drink, Steven. I can't smell you in the bubble, but your neck... Let's just say, you look like a tasty steak to me right now. S-Sorry."

"I'll take that as a compliment...Uh, perhaps we can give you some sort of substitute to get your mind off of it for now?" the gem chuckled and blushed a tiny bit. He knew it was only the older one's blood-thirst and not a real compliment, but he could still dream! His  _crush_ could only shrug. "Hm, I'll go look in the kitchen- I have an idea!" Steven joyfully exclaimed and ran outside the room for a short while. When he came back, he stuffed various vegetables into his bubble. 

"...Tomatos?" he cocked his head.

"Yeah! J-Just try it, perhaps it'll help?" Steven encouraged him. Tomatos were  _almost_ like humans! They had soft skin and liquid inside! He saw the other reluctantly biting it- his fangs were a little scary. It would probably hurt a lot, if he bit him. But he also was rather curious, what else would happen! Lars sucked the vegetable empty, but didn't look too happy.

He sighed "I guess it's nice, but it isn't enough. I need the  _real deal_!  C-Can't  _you_... Just a little! I-I promise to be careful- if you only stick your arm inside, you'll be safe!" He really desired the other. The need to sink his teeth in that tender flesh was all-encompassing.

"N-No. I trust you, but we can't risk it. If you kill me, Homeworld might not be that happy, you know? A-And I think you are so starved right now, that you would not be able to stop anymore! We'll have to feed you another way. J-Just wait some more, I'm sure we can help you!" he smiled and put his hand against the bubble.

Lars reluctantly put his hand on the same spot, feeling warmth radiating through the bubble at that spot. "I hope you're right... I don't know, how long I can take this," he looked down in shame. Perhaps he was just too weak. Steven wouldn't be this miserable, were he in his spot. He let is hand slide down sadly at being reminded of being a failure.

Steven hugged the bubble happily "We can do this! I-I've dealt with worse." 


	3. Yummy

~~A few days later~~

"I can't believe we are doing this," Stevonnie whispered to herself, while sneaking through dark hallways. 

She grunted in response "We have to do it for Lars though!"

"Yeah, but I'm stealing from my  _own mom_! O-Other people need it to survive, too!" her voice of reason said.

"It's only this once, so he'll calm down," she talked to herself more. 

The conversation had to stop, as she saw doctors approaching. She rolled to the side and behind an unused bed standing around, waiting for them to pass by. Afterwards she went down some more of the hospital's corridors until she found the right room. Using the stolen keys of Connie's mom, she opened it and went inside. Inside was a big fridge of sorts and she opened it. There it was- IV-bags filled with Lars' food. She grabbed four common blood types and hurriedly stuffed the bags into her gem before running of. Once they were a good distance away, the two unfused. 

"Steven, I don't feel good about this-" Connie frowned.

"I-It's only a one-time thing! He only needs it, so he can control himself better. Once he can he will be able to drink directly from humans, I'm certain! G-Garnet said so at least!" Steven tried to reassure her. It had taken  _hours_ to convince her to steal from her mom. She wasn't really friends with Lars, but she knew the diamond loved him. So in the end she had agreed, when the other teen had begun crying to her about Barriga's behavior. 

She nodded "Hopefully she's right. She was wrong before... with your mom and stuff, I mean. Anyway, I have to go now before they notice me missing. Bye!" She ran away to the nearest bus-stop, leaving him behind. 

~~Back at Steven's~~

It was dark outside and he was bored. Steven had shoved the TV's remote into the bubble and left him to his demise, going on an adventure. At least he wouldn't get distracted by the other, he had thought. He had been  _so very wrong_. He was in Steven's room, so everything reminded him of the other, delicious boy. His t-shirts, plushies and games were strewn about the room. He could not concentrate on the series the TV showed. All he could think about was the younger one's sweet neck being punctured by his fangs. He would surely enjoy it as well- there were people, who were into this sort of thing!

He imagined Steven softly mewling below him, while he drank the hybrid's blood... As he hadn't had any privacy in  _months_ , he was easily reminded of his other desires at that thought. His cock had become a little hard. The combination of Steven and blood seemed to be too much for him, so he opened the buttons of his trousers and let his hand slip in. With his other hand he quieted his groans, while he pumped up and down his prick. It would be so easy to advance on Steven, weren't it for the stupid bubble. He would push him down onto the bed and overpower him. The other would try to fight it, but he'd graze his teeth over the other's neck, teasing him. Perhaps he'd even put a few kisses on there, before drawing blood. At the thought of warm, sweet liquid in his mouth, he came embarrassingly fast. He put the blame on his forced celibacy.

Apparently he finished just in time though, as the door was opened soon after. It was rather disgusting; now he had cold cum in his pants and no way of cleaning it- he should have thought of that beforehand! Playing it cool though, he greeted his friend a little  _too happy_ "H-Hey Steven!".

Perplexed at his enthusiasm, he told him "Hi... why so happy?" Lars couldn't possibly know, what was inside his gem right now. 

"U-Uh...I'm just happy to see you! I-It gets lonely here, you know..." he lied. Well it wasn't really a lie, but not the main reason either.

He missed him? Perhaps he would have a chance after all! "Wanna know, where I was?" the diamond teased and had a smirk on his face. The other would just love him for sure after this! But was that a good thing? He wanted honest love and not one out of dependency. When the other nodded, he told him "I was at the hospital Connie's mom works at and got a little something for you~" He saw the vampires clear confusion, but pulled out one IV-bag. The others were in the fridge, which was a little morbid.

"I-Is that...?" he stared wide-eyed at the snack in his crush's hands, licking over his fangs yet again. 

He nodded  and teased "Yep! Fresh blood. Do you want it?" He was very proud of himself, when the other nodded quickly. He put it inside the bubble and then wanted to ask, whether he wanted a glass or something. His question became redundant however, when the commander bit into the bag with a menacing growl and drank straight from it. 

It tasted otherworldly! It was a little weird this cold, but everything else was good. He moaned a little, drenching his thirst for the first time. This must have been how a starving man felt, when getting food again. The bag fit 1/2 L, but it still was empty too soon. When he was finished, he pouted and let the bag fall into his lap. 

"T-There's something on your c-chin..." Steven awkwardly pointed out. He was a messy drinker it seemed- blood was running down his mouth on one side. He quickly lapped it away and let himself collapse on the bed, but still in the bubble. He gave Steven the emptied IV-bag and happily cooed, while feeling absolutely awesome. His stomach was full, the stranger's blood making him feel more alive than ever before. "I take it t-that it tasted good?" the diamond broke the silence.

"Very, very much so... Imagine your favorite food, just ten times better," he laughed as if he had been drugged. Well he was going through a high right now... "Thank you so much!" he quickly added, not wanting to be rude. He felt so content and relaxed right now... Like when he had been a child and he had drunk warm milk before going to bed, only that the milk had drugs in them, too.

Guessing it was safe to do so now, as Lars was purring like a happy kitten, he made the bubble go away. "I'm always happy to help!" Steven beamed with joy of his accomplishment.

He was instantly hit with a wave of the diamond's smell and weakly moaned. "S-Steven, why did you make the bubble go away- I-I could attack you!" he brought out, despite his drugged state. He could feel his mouth watering at that delicious smell...

"Garnet predicted, it should be ok now," he smiled. Despite the others doubting her abilities, he trusted her still! No one could have seen his mom betraying them! When he saw the older one staring at his neck though, a little pang of fear made itself known. In the other corner of his room, he saw a pink scarf lying around though and he tried to quickly get it to cover himself and make it easier for his crush- He was stopped by the vampire pouncing him though, when he jumped down the bed fast, making them land on the floor. "L-Lars! Don't-" he quickly tried to fight him.

"S-Stop struggling!" he growled and Steven did out of fear. When the other just lay there he came to his senses again an leaned back, letting go of the other's hands he had pinned down. "Oh stars- p-please don't do this again." he whimpered.

"What? I haven't done anything! I only wanted to get a scarf!" he defended himself.

"Yes, you did! You... You can't just  _run_ away from me or fight me. I don't know why, but it makes me want to  _hunt and bite_ you," he admitted. Of the few times Steven had moved since he had been here, he had been too quick at least thrice. Every time he did this, his instincts screamed at him to prevent his escape. Because the bubble was gone now, he could do so. The struggle Steven had put up had brought forth the same instinct.

He blinked a few times and said "... _Okay_. Then I'll just walk around slowly, when you are there!" This position was very  _awkward_. The vampire sat directly on his crotch! When he didn't get up right away, the diamond stuttered "W-Will you get off now? I like cuddling and all, but not on the  _floor_!" This had the other boy blushing like mad and letting him go completely. "So... It's already way past my bed-time and Pearl will kill me, if I stay up even longer- let's go to sleep!" he declared. The day had been exhausting enough on itself! He also wanted to evade more awkward situations.

"Uh...Where should I sleep? I-I mean, I don't really have to anyway, but I'd just bore myself to death anyway," Lars cocked his eyebrow. 

"Hm. I have guest-rooms now, but they are all full. Peridot, your crew and Bismuth all kinda took them for themselves. You could sleep on the couch, but there isn't a lot of privacy. Anyone could go there and wake you up..." he weighed the options, smirking to himself. "Well, you  _could_ sleep in my bed; it's big enough and I'm sure you have yourself under control now!" he  _innocently_ proposed. He really just wanted to cuddle the other! The most contact they had had was  _one_ hug! This was his perfect opportunity to pretend they were boyfriends! It wouldn't come true anyway.

He was still blushing "I-If you're ok with it, sure... I- Steven, t-thank you for trusting me like that." He could easily attack the other in his sleep after all. Today must have been the luckiest day of his life! He had gotten blood and would get to snuggle with his oblivious crush. Perhaps he could even shower and clean up the mess, he made...

When the two were finished, they crawled onto the bed. Steven had only changed into pj's and brushed his teeth, while Lars had showered and lay there in his undies. Steven did not know, how to feel about that. He had seen the other  _naked_ before, when he had possessed him- he slept commando usually. And he  _might_ have stayed in the bathroom a little too long back then as well, memorizing every inch. Who could blame him? He too was only a teen! But now the commander was lying next to him  _in the flesh_ and wore next to nothing. 

At first they only lay side by side, neither daring to cross any boundaries. When Lars was sure though that the hybrid had fallen asleep, he crept closer. Steven had not, but he surely wouldn't object to this. An arm was put over his waist and enveloped him, making his heart skip a beat or two. The older teen was  _so close_. But not close enough! Still pretending to sleep, he rolled around, which made the other tense up and shift around a little. If Steven woke up, he'd surely get mad after all. He seemingly did not though and instead had his head now resting on his chest.  He subconsciously began purring a little and encircled the smaller body with both arms now. He still wanted to drink from him, but the voices telling him to had been mostly drowned out by being sated. Steven wasn't asleep, he concluded. His breathing pattern was way off and he could hear his heart going crazy. He rubbed soothing circles into the other's back. Perhaps he did have a chance! His doings didn't help his crush though, as his heart only beat faster. "I thought you liked cuddling~" he chuckled a little, not wanting to startle him.

"Uh..." he could only make. What was he supposed to say to that?

He began teasing the other "Well why are you this scared then? Your heartbeat reminds me of a frightened bunny..." To only torture the other more, he began nosing at his hair lovingly.

"I-I'm not scared!" Steven pouted and blushed at having the taller one breathe into his hair. 

"What are you then?" Lars went on. It was now or never! He had to find out, if his feelings were returned now. He began mouthing at the other's neck, but his teeth never touched it. This had to give him a response!

He panicked. He liked the other, but did he like him as well? Perhaps it was only his high speaking... "Lars, you aren't thinking clearly..." he accused him. He really liked the attention he got, but it was not sincere! He shifted away from the kisses.

His undead heart would have stopped beating, if it had not already. "I-I..." he stammered. Had he misinterpreted this? Perhaps this was nothing, but platonic in the end.

"Just go to sleep," the diamond ordered and shifted lower, so his crush would leave his head alone. They still cuddled, but nothing more. It would break Steven's heart, if Lars did this in his haze and then told him tomorrow, it had been a mistake. 

 


	4. Mouth-Watering

The next three days had been very awkward between the two. They still cuddled and occasionally touched, but not more. Lars had become scared to be rejected completely, so he did not try to advance. Steven meanwhile took it as a sign, that Lars had really been high and had only platonic feelings for him.

Today though, they had no time to think abut it. The Barrigas would come and visit today, wanting to see their son's progress. Lars was rather anxious and sat on the couch. He felt horrible for multiple reasons: His parents were scared of him, Steven didn't love him and he was already thirsty again. He felt so guilty for his parents, he had even baked a strawberry-cake for them! He  _never_ did that. When they came, the mood was horrendous at first. 

"So honey...D-Did it get better?" his mom wanted to know. She was still frightened after what had happened. Dante had tried to comfort her to no avail, as she just couldn't forget.

He nodded slightly "Y-Yeah. I drank some blood and I got  _relatively_ normal again. Only problem is that I am already hungry for it again. A-And I still have some weird stuff going on, too. I still want to drink from any human I come across and I can't stand them moving too quickly somehow. If they do, I just attack them right away. S-So don't move too fast for your own safety!" 

Dante was more or less happy with the development. "Where did you get the blood from, though?" he questioned. He hoped he had not bitten anyone in that state! 

"Steven got me some IV-bags full of it..." he confessed, but left out that they had been stolen. Just at the thought of those tasty things in the fridge, he was getting thirstier. 

His parents must have noticed that, as his dad asked "If you are thirsty, why don't you drink something now? We are eating as well!" His son had been shifting around and his pupils were wide again- not a good sign, they had learned. 

"I-I didn't think, you'd want to see that and I'll get a little  _funny_ from doing so. But if you don't mind..." he suggested. Dante and Steven shrugged, while his mom  _tried_ to smile. He stood up and went to the kitchen, getting a bag. He stilled in his tracks though- he perhaps shouldn't drink straight from it. His mom would only get scared! He searched around in Steven's cupboards and found a glass for red wine,  _a very big one_. He seriously wondered, why he had it for a moment. Then he remembered though, that the gems were there and Greg visited often enough. He could imagine Pearl drinking wine fairly well! Anyway, the glass was so big it could fit 1/2 L of blood easily. He knew it was not intended to do so and the usual wine in there hardly filled it up by a third, while the blood almost completely filled it. He didn't care though. This would be his blood-glass now and as the only vampire in the world  ~~he hoped,~~ he could make the rules for his species! It also would cover up, what truly was in there to a certain extent. That would surely help his mom.

He approached the table and put the glass down at which Steven sarcastically said " _Classy_!" He ignored the comment and drank- he really had to try hard, so he wouldn't drink the whole thing in one go and start growling or moaning again. 

Martha wondered "How can you drink that stuff? It must taste awful!" It tasted like iron she was certain. Her son should really not be enjoying that so much and crave it.

"It still taste the same, but I like it now. I can't really explain it, but it's the most delicious thing I have ever tasted," he told her. 

Dante pried more "And will you keep drinking from those bags now or...  _straight from the source_?" 

He became insecure at that question, as it might scare them. "W-We can't get a steady supply of them, so I'll have to drink from a human eventually. It should be fine though and no one will get hurt," he tried to sound positive. He just didn't know, who he would get to bite. Who would surrender their body to him just like that? He wished it to be Steven, but after the stuff, that had happened? It was unlikely.

"B-But you won't  _hunt_ anyone, right? L-Like, will you get their permission first?" Martha stuttered. If her son attacked people, she would have to stop it! She didn't know how, but she would find a way.

Steven answered for him "No, we won't let him do that. At least I will gladly help him  _get his fill_ , but others will too! Lars has lots of friends after all!" Laramie wasn't so certain of that last part, but his breath hitched at the prospect of having the diamond become his meal. He quickly drank a little more, drowning out any dangerous thoughts right now. If he got too excited he would only jump the other, destroying his progress.

His mom felt relieved. She had been so scared her  _baby_ would turn into a beast of sorts. When he had hissed and growled like that, she had almost thought she had lost him. She had hope again for him to live a normal life! "Honey, this is great news! If that's the case, you can also come home and go to school after the summer holidays again!" she smiled for the first time in days. When she saw Laramie's pained expression though, she frowned "D-Don't you want to come back home to us?" She knew every child had to move out eventually, but not so soon! He was only 17 and had been missing for months.

"No, I want to! It's just... I can't go back to the way it was, mom. I-I miss the adventures I had and fighting for Earth! I don't want to go to school anymore, as it's useless to me," he admitted. He couldn't go back! That life had been horrible and it had made him feel awful all the time. Well he still was ashamed of himself, but not as much as before. Back then he had hated himself with a passion every day. He had despised his looks, despised being socially awkward and despised having to go to school or work, which he had always found horrible. And at least he looked better now and didn't have to go to school and stuff. He was still awkward though and no one liked him.

"Oh..." Martha made before going on to state "I can understand that, I guess... So, will you join Steven's group here?" It was the only logical thing to do, if he wanted to have adventures. And she found them nice enough, so it should be okay for her son to spend his time here.

Lars swore he could see stars in Steven's eyes, when he squeaked "YES! Can you please? You can be leader of the off-colors and part of the Crystal Gems!" This was perfect! Then the diamond would get to see his favorite person every day. That might help him to not get heartbroken  _too much_.

He became a little shy and asked however "W-What would I even do though? I can't fight like Connie or anything... And I'm not really their leader, you know that." He felt flattered, but he didn't want to be a bother. Not after he had molested Steven like that and had been mildly rejected.

"Pearl can teach you a-and I have a cool, pink space-ship now- you can be my captain! And no, you are their leader! There are next to no other off-colors on Homeworld, so you must be. And really, I am a  _diamond_! If I declare you to be the leader of them, you are!" he laughed. 

"I don't think that's an appropriate use of your power,  _my diamond_ ~" Lars giggled himself, nodded and blushed a little. Steven thought way to highly of him. He was a bad friend and almost a monster, but the other didn't see that. He didn't deserve his friendship, nor his love...

Dante and Martha exchanged knowing smirks. They knew Laramie in and out and could tell, if he was into someone fairly easily. They liked Universe, so it should be okay. He was a little young perhaps, but that would not matter in a few years. They wondered however, if the hybrid felt the same, as they had seen him and Connie together often enough. Hopefully he did- it would break Lars' heart otherwise and their son was pretty insecure. If one wanted to, one could easily drive him into a bad mood. They would not say he was prone to  _depression_ , but he hadn't always been a happy little sunshine either. If he loved the boy and his love wasn't returned? It would kill him they knew. One question stayed though and Dante asked "So, does that mean you will go to that other planet and fight the aliens?" That would be rather dangerous!

Steven quickly intervened "N-Not exactly. He might go there, but no fighting. I'm trying to establish peace with them after all! And that's hard enough as is..." White didn't like changing her opinions and seldom listened to him before jumping to conclusions. She wanted him to stay on Homeworld too, he knew by now. But he just couldn't do it! Earth was his home. He'd only do it, if there was no other way.

Steven went on to tell them a little of the planet and what his general plan was for the future. The vampire absently listened, while nipping at the blood and having his eyes on the pretty neck of the diamond. He'd sink his teeth in there sooner or later. He best not imagine it now though, as it will only excite him in multiple ways.

"Honey?" he was called out by his mom. When he looked at her, she laughed nervously "Not to  interrupt your  _gazing_ , but I wanted to ask you something. The next Beach-A-Palooza will take place next weekend and Sadie called yesterday, wanting to know, if you'd come. Here's your phone by the way-" Lars had not taken it with him of course, as he had been forced to go to the temple. He gladly took it and thanked her.

"O-Oh...I don't know, if I should. It's still hard to be around humans kinda. B-But I'll test it and see, if I can. Just give me some time," he told them. Shortly afterwards they returned home. He would stay here for a while, until they were really sure he would be okay.

 


	5. Appetizing

~~A few days later~~

The bags were empty. They had been for four days now, but he was too afraid to ask for  _more_. Instead he creepily stalked Steven around the house, needing to appease his instincts a little. And he kind of missed being close to Steven... He had learned that trying to suppress those urges completely was a bad idea. He'd only get fidgety and in an easily annoyed mood. His stalking was innocent, too. He only kept to the shadows and  _watched_. His mind told him to leave his cover and attack, but he would not go that far. He was certain Steven noticed him sneaking after him, but whatever. Their relationship right now was pretty shitty anyway right now. They had even minimized the cuddling... He only got to lay side by side with the other, not on top of each other anymore- no holding either. And in a few days he would be send home, too. Steven had already alluded to that. He understood though. He wouldn't want to be touched by himself either. He should give up on his stupid crush already. Steven had even phoned  _Connie_ yesterday, talking to her for over an hour. He didn't know, what it had been about- Steven had gone inside the temple for it.

The talk with Connie hadn't helped. She was very intelligent, but couldn't give Steven any advice. He had full on cried to her about Lars not  _really_ being in love with him. She had only read him out some stupid questionnaire from a girl's magazine titled 'Does your crush love you? - Answer these ten easy questions and find out!'. The thing had given him a 50/50 chance! And it hardly was applicable for vampires. Then he also noticed Lars was avoiding him. He never stuck around! If he went to his room, he always sat on the bed and watched TV! But otherwise he was nowhere to be seen. He stayed there 24/7.

Steven was currently in his new kitchen, which was now a closed off room. The door stood open, while he cut carrots for his meal. Unknown to him Lars was in fact not watching TV, but hiding outside in the hallway and watching him. His mind told him to advance now- Steven had his back turned to the door, he could easily bite him. He shook his head to himself and simply went on stalking. This whole awkward, but ultimately peaceful situation changed however in an instant. "Ouch, shit-" Steven could be heard and Lars peeked around the corner. That proved to be a mistake though, as a wave of utter deliciousness hit him and he growled. Steven turned around then and his eyes became wide "L-Lars! W-What are you doing here-" He held his hand, blood dripping down to the floor. He had cut into his index finger rather severely. 

"You are bleeding," the vampire stated matter-o-factly and approached.

"Y-Yes?" he whimpered; this could not be good. Lars had been pretty controlled around him, but surely not like this. He backed into the counter, away from the predator.

He made a weird noise between a moan and purr, invading the hybrid's personal space. "Let me help you," he demanded more than offered. Seeing he had no choice, he let the vampire take his injured hand. He led it up to his mouth and began sucking slowly. This was far better than the other blood. It was warm and had a different taste to it. It had some sort of magical note and tasted sweet.

The diamond was paralyzed, not by fear though. The other became more and more demanding, holding him captive with an arm around his waist and pushing him into the counter more. It didn't help that Lars was moaning lewdly and enjoying this far too much, either. This sucking must have gone on for three minutes now and he felt slightly dizzy. It didn't hurt or anything in itself. In fact the cut almost felt as if it had been anesthetized and he only felt a slight pulling at it. He let this go on for a while longer, but his strength started fading more quickly. "L-Lars, you have to stop now... I'm not feeling s-so good," he whispered weakly. If the other weren't holding him, he would surely fall.

He heard him clearly and an internal fight broke out. The beast inside him wanted to suck him dry, but he didn't comply. The love for the other was too strong- he would  _never_ hurt Steven. He reluctantly let go of the abused finger, but licked over it one last time- he shouldn't waste the last drop forming. When he wanted to free the diamond though, the smaller boy almost fell. "W-Wow, what's wrong? D-Did I drink too much? I'm s-sorry!" he felt guilty.

"...'is ok," the gem sleepily said, yawning even. It felt good to be held by his crush like that... He only wanted to preserve his meal though, so he could drink again on another day.

The vampire decided he couldn't just keep standing there and proceeded to pick Steven up bridal style. He went out of the kitchen and through the living room, wanting to take the other to his bedroom. He had not taken into account however, that the Crystal Gems were sitting there and staring at him. Pearl asked a little intimidatingly " _What did you do to him_?!" Why was Steven a blubbering mess in his arms and looked to be half unconscious?

He tensed up "I-I... He cut himself a-and I might have fed on him. I-I guess I uuh took a little  _too much_. But he's okay! He just needs to sleep a little!" They looked at him in doubt,  but Garnet vouched for the pink boy. He quickly vanished to his poor victim's room and laid him down, feeling truly sorry. He nudged a little at the other, asking "W-Will you be okay?"

"...Sure. Just need some time. I'm hungry though," he pouted. He felt better laying down now, but his own stomach was making angry noises. He idly rubbed a finger over Lars' hand, that lay on his stomach for some reason. When had that gotten there? It didn't matter, as it felt soothing... Did he know he had it above his gem and what kind of gesture it was? He doubted it, as Lars would not do it then...

"Well, I can make you food! You gave me some as well after all...I-It's the least I can do!" he exclaimed and stood up. He was happy to be of use  _once_ and vanished for some time. He came back with lasagna and some juice. The diamond sat up and stared at the food in awe, taking it gladly.

He exclaimed "This is really good! If you cook for me like that, you can drink from me anytime~" 

He smiled at the praise, but noticed something "What's with your finger by the way, did you heal it?" 

Steven stilled and looked at it "N-No... I can't heal myself." Still the wound was gone, so that must have meant- "Lars, I think you have healing powers too! T-This is amazing!" he exclaimed. It really was. The vampire felt good again. At least he didn't need to worry about bite-marks then or infections. They chatted for a while and the commander put the plates away before returning. He sat down on the bed next to the diamond's lying form. He wondered what they would do now, but was coincidentally answered. Steven pulled at his cape and he laid down next to him. Next thing he knew he was being hugged "I'm proud of you... It's awesome you can control yourself so well already!" 

He thanked him and returned the hug, holding the other close before he would escape again. He had to savor this moment before it ended. They rarely did this anymore after all. The warmth against him felt too good and as he was completely sated, he fell into a slumber. The diamond didn't mind though, as he fell asleep himself.

~~Later that day~~

Steven had slept far longer than him, but he had still kept on cuddling. At some point though the Crystal Gems  _rudely_ stormed into Steven's room and told him of some stupid, corrupted gem needing help. Of course he immediately jumped up and helped, leaving him alone. He couldn't yet come with them. He could hardly fight and had had two lessons in sword-fighting as of yet. He was amazed at Steven's fast recovery, but blamed it on him being a hybrid. It was good though; if he quickly produced more blood again, he could drink more often form him. Being bored and alone, he watched TV for a while, but there was only garbage. He decided to wander around the house for a while. 

The vampire had taken a real interest in a special item, that stood in the living room. It had been a new addition after the rebuilding and had been bought by Greg. He knew Steven and all of his family were very...  _musically talented,_ so it only made sense. It was a beautiful, black piano.  He had regarded it for days with uncertainty. On the one hand he knew how to play and even  _sing_ , on the other hand he didn't want others to hear. They had one at home too, alas not such a fancy one. His mom loved to play and sing and had taught him from his early childhood onward. It was the same as with cooking. He sometimes thought she'd rather have gotten a girl; a girl would have surely enjoyed all of these things more. Well he did  _enjoy them_... he just wasn't confident enough to unveil all his  _girly_ hobbies. 

He wondered how Steven would react. He would surely find it to be awesome, but only out of pity. He wasn't even that good. His food was awful too and he pretended it tasted well! But he was  _alone_ right now... He  _could_ try. Steven was usually gone for a minimum of two hours, if they went on an adventure. He had been gone for only an hour and a quick song would last like two minutes. He looked around again shyly, but finally sat down. He tested out playing a little; the piano was  _very expensive_ by the way it sounded. He only wanted to play one song, but quickly lost himself in it, getting more confident.

~~

That had been easier than expected. The corrupted gem had been pretty weak and Sardonyx easily poofed it, so they could return  _earlier than expected_. They went towards the warp-pad and teleported back home. The warp-pad wasn't in the living room anymore. He had always disliked how everyone just stormed in there. It had it's own small room now, which was connected to a hallway. The hallway then led to the other rooms. While the other rebels went inside the temple itself, he wanted to go to the kitchen and drink something. When he did so though, he heard something unexpected from their living room. He heard someone playing the piano... But who? As far as he knew, the off-colors, Bismuth nor Peridot could. Had someone broken into his house?

He crept closer to the room, but hid behind the door, leaning against it and listening to a song being sung by a male:

> If I could begin to be  
> Half of what you think of me  
> I could do about anything  
> I could even learn how to love
> 
> When I see the way you act  
> Wondering when I'm coming back  
> I could do about anything  
> I could even learn how to lov-

It was beautiful, but it stopped out of nowhere, when Steven accidentally leaned on the door's handle. That resulted in the door opening and him falling on his nose with a shout, as he had been leaning against it heavily. 

"S-Steven?! H-How long have you been there?!" the vampire began panicking and distanced himself from the horrible instrument. He should never have done it. He was such a moron! The other would never leave him alone with this now and tease him endlessly. Had he at least sung something different! And not that stupid song, he had written while being love-sick and on his way back to Earth. He almost felt like crying, but held himself back.

The diamond quickly regained his composure and stood up, baffled the mysterious singer had been Lars. "O-Only a short while! I-I didn't mean to stalk on you- I... It was very pretty, you know? I just had to listen!" he tried to get out of this with honest flattery. He would have never thought his crush could sing this beautifully! 

He began blushing furiously and became defensive "It was stupid, that's what it was! You don't have to lie to me..." 

"I'm not lying! It really sounded very good! Y-You could even sing at the Beach-A-Palooza with that. You don't have to be ashamed for that-" he began trying to convince the other of his talent. Why was he always so insecure about these things?

Why was he dong this to him? Was he trying to torture him more? If he kept on lying like this, he would only fall for him more. "J-Just leave it alone, Steven!" he aggressively growled at him. 

He had been so stupid to interrupt him. Now Lars would probably never sing again and he wouldn't get to hear the whole song! "No, please Lars! It was so pretty!" he tried again, which proved to be a mistake. 

"I said:  _Leave it alone_!" the commander shouted and stormed towards the front door and outside. Steven tried to follow, but quickly lost him. He should have listened. It never helped to pressure the insecure boy. What had he done? He had just driven his crush further away from him again! He returned home again.

"Steven?" Peridot came inside the living room, having heard shouting. "I-Is everything alright? Your eyes seem to be leaking!" she added upon seeing him. He sat on the floor like a sad little child and sobbed.

"D-Don't worry, Peri. I only fought with Lars a little, but it's my fault," he assured her. He should have known this would happen!

"Oh, the pink human. He's a real weirdo, if you ask me. Don't you ever get sick of him following you around all day? He sings nice enough, but that's about all the qualities he has!" she  _tried_ to be comforting, smirking a little. She had heard the singing from her room.

He frowned "What do you mean? Lars almost never leaves my room! You must mean someone else..." And also, Lars had lots of great qualities! He was kind, caring, pink, cute...

"You didn't see him?! That sicko is always sneaking after you, when you leave the room. I have even seen him crawl around on the bars up there! He's like one of those small, furry humans! Perhaps he is a spy from Homeworld- we should eliminate him! Let me do it! I don't really know him, so I won't be too sad about it," she anxiously concluded. The pink one was clearly gathering information and sending it to White, so they could be  _harvested_.

He had been following him? "Furry hu- Oh, you mean  _monkeys_! And no, he isn't a spy. I don't know, why he does that, though. I'll have to ask him," he added. Then Lars had not avoided him at all, it was quite the contrary. It suddenly made sense to him, what was going on. Lars wasn't openly following him around, because he thought Steven did not want it. Why wouldn't he, when he had told him to  _not_ get close? He had told him to not hug him so much or kiss his neck- he had obviously rejected him. And then Steven had even proposed, that he could go home soon. Oh stars... _the song_. He hadn't heard much, but it was about  _him_. Lars always thought of himself lowly, so it made sense he was singing about being thought of as too high. He had also been gone in space and had sung about it. Steven began blushing a dark crimson red. He had apparently misjudged the situation quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is: Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar


	6. Savory

He had went to the only safe place he knew: his ship. It had been parked on the beach next to Steven's even though it was broken anyway. He had gone to the lower deck, hiding behind the engine. It was pretty dark down there, but he didn't mind. He still sniffled from crying before- this whole situation,  _his life_ , was a total mess. His parents were scared of him, he had no friends and Steven didn't love him. He had no future either, having no education and hardly being of use for the CG's. And now the diamond had even heard his horrendous music and his stupid song. He felt so ashamed to be himself again. 

What was he even supposed to do now? Just sit here forever and cry? Nothing seemed to be a good option. Even if he returned, it would be useless. He would only hurt himself by seeing his crush. When he would return to his parents in a few days, it would probably only get worse. He'd miss the hybrid. And it felt so shitty, that he'd only visit him to get his next meal. He should have died on Homeworld. It would have made things far easier; now he had to suffer through eternity  _alone_. 

Except he did not. He heard the door above him being opened and he froze. No way Lars could deal with Steven now. If the other told him any more nice things, he'd begin crying. He could never have his friend after all, even if he was this kind to him. "Lars?" was being called and he didn't answer. If he ignored him and hid, he would go away soon enough!  "...I know you are here! Please, we have to talk and I'd rather see you while doing so," the other bluffed, he was certain. He couldn't know, he was there! He kept silent again, muffling his weak sobs. "Ok, fine then. We'll talk like this!" the diamond exclaimed. Another bluff- he would leave any second now! "Lars... I'm sorry I eavesdropped; I should have known you wouldn't like that. A-And I'm sorry for the other stuff as well... Peridot told me, you followed me around the house," he went on to say and Lars' heart seemingly did a frightened pump. He  _knew_ for real? He wasn't supposed to- he would tell him to fuck off now, wouldn't he? He heard the diamond sighing "You could have been open about it, you know? I  _love_ having you around. And I'm sorry I misunderstood your actions, too. I-I thought, you were avoiding me, because I never saw  you! A-And then I got more distant as well, because... because I didn't want to impose and I thought you had only gotten that close once, because of your high. Lars...I- I  _love_ you! A-And I know you might feel the same!" When Steven got no answer after a while, he told him "W-Well, I'll leave then... P-Perhaps I misunderstood you  _again_." He had thought, the vampire loved him too...

Upon hearing that sad little voice, he finally broke free of his stupor and ran upstairs. "N-No! Don't g-go!" he quickly added and ran up to the diamond, holding him close. 

"So, does that mean...?" the hybrid uncertainly asked.

"Y-Yes, I love you as well!" he quickly answered, taking no risks. He hugged the other so tight, he was about to be poofed. "I'm such an idiot... I-I thought you didn't like me like this. I guess you weren't the only one to misunderstand," he laughed weakly.

~~At nightfall~~

"S-Stop!" the diamond happily giggled at the other's doings. Lars had him pressed onto the bed, sitting atop of his legs, while tickling the diamond. He had never felt this happy before. He and Lars had finally made up and were  _an item_. It had been rather ridiculous, how they themselves had been the only obstacle for this. 

He playfully growled " _Make me_!" He shoved the other's shirt up, revealing more of his soft belly. He began tickling there more intensely, while the other wanted to throw him off to no avail. He observed the other's screeching became louder, the closer he got to the gemstone. 

"Please- I-I can't! I'll do anything!" the smaller boy whined between laughing. 

"Anything, hm?" he teased and the other vehemently agreed again. He crawled upwards a little and towered over the smaller frame. He began grazing his teeth up and down the tender neck in front of him and applying a little pressure. He didn't puncture the flesh  _yet_ , though. "I'm still a little hungry, you know? And you seem to be pretty well off right now~" he whispered, making it obvious, what he wanted. He had no big need for it, but he couldn't say no to this opportunity.

He whimpered a little "B-But you already drank so much! A-Aren't you ever  _not_ hungry?"

"No," he simply stated and tickled again slightly.

"AH- S-Stop it! Just bite me already!" the diamond gave his consent eventually. He really hoped there was enough blood inside of him again. He healed faster than humans, but not  _that_ fast. He could feel the other smile against his neck, placing an apologetic kiss against his neck, which had him blushing. He expected it to hurt a lot, but it only stung a little. Still he encircled the waist laying on top of him for emotional support. This feeding seemed a little more intense somehow. He had actually been bitten after all and had fangs in his throat. He kind of enjoyed the sensation though. His undead boyfriend did too apparently, as he wantonly moaned into his neck and pushed his head more towards his mouth with one hand. Something completely weird happened though. He didn't feel  _dizzy_ like last time, but something different. He felt warm and content somehow and became even more docile. He even stopped his gripping at Lars and let his arms fall to the side. With every pull, he felt better and  _better_. So much so, that he also moaned a little bit. He didn't even want the vampire to stop anymore or fight back. He felt his vision getting kind of messed up- all black and stuff... But he didn't want it to end! The vampire also didn't seem to notice his fading life and only continued to suck. 

Suddenly, the door was being kicked in and "Barriga-  **Stop**!" was screamed. Not knowing what was going on, the leech quickly pulled away, blood running down his chin again. He looked utterly perplexed at Garnet standing in the door-frame and others approaching. He hadn't done anything, though! They knew he would do this eventually, didn't they? "That was far too close for comfort- You almost  _killed_ him!" Garnet told him out of breath. She had had to run here, just having had the vision of this.

"What?! N-No- I was careful! He- He would have told me! H-He did last time-" he began stammering. He would never do that! Looking at the diamond though, his eyes got wide. He was breathing extremely shallow and looked utterly pale. How could this happen- why had he not said anything?

Garnet saw him beginning to panik, so she went closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey- it's alright! You could not have known this would happen. You have to be more careful in your future. You've got poison in your fangs and it's like a drug to anyone you bite, I saw. He did not tell you to stop, because he liked it too much..." she explained to him. She was angry at herself for not seeing it sooner.

"O-Oh... I already saw that there was  _something_ in my fangs. B-But I really didn't know, what it was!" he defended himself uselessly. No one was blaming him after all. They left the two alone after that and he sadly let himself fall next to Steven. He was unconscious, he observed. Feeling so very guilty, he pulled the other in a hug, burying his face in the black locks. One of his hands slipped to the other's throat, feeling a  _very_ weak heartbeat. He let out a sob, but managed to calm down again. Steven would be fine! He wasn't dead yet... 

~~The next day~~

Steven awoke and felt... kind of refreshed actually! He didn't remember falling asleep though. He quickly looked around, but no boyfriend was to be seen either. He remembered being bitten and people storming in. What the hell? Just when he wanted to get up, the door to his room opened. "There you are!" he exclaimed upon seeing his pink vampire. He held a tray with food- "You've made me breakfast!?  _Best boyfriend ever_!" he excitedly squealed. 

He chuckled a little sadly and then put the tray down on the bed for Steven. "Y-Yeah... A little apology for yesterday," he explained. When the diamond asked him, what had happened, he answered "I might have poisoned you by accident. When I bite down in things with my fangs, they release a sedative of sorts, Garnet said. A-And those made you feel really good, so you didn't tell me to stop... U-Uh, I almost killed you," he stuttered. He was scared of the reaction he'd get.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it. I'm still alive! We'll just have to be more careful next time," he shrugged and ate a self-made pancake. He had gone through worse.

"Y-You aren't mad at all?!" the vampire inquired. He would be!

He shook his head "No. How should you have known? I can't blame you for that!" 

"I-I still feel shitty for it though, even despite the breakfast and stuff..." he honestly told him. 

An evil idea formed itself "Hm, I know something very special that could speak you free of your  _crime_ ~" He was told Lars would do everything. "I'll keep you to that then! I want you to sing at the Beach-A-Palooza for me!" he smiled.

His eyes got wide- that's what he got for feeling genuinely sorry? He became a deeper shade of pink in his face "S-Steven, I can't! I-I'll only make a fool out of myself!" His singing was mediocre at  _best_. 

"You promised to do anything! And your singing is very pretty! Even better than Sadie, I'd say. Do it for  _your diamond_?" he pouted and looked  _very sad_. 

Damn it. "If I have to..." he reluctantly murmured. The diamond thanked him like an excited child and kissed his cheek. They hadn't kissed yet like that, so he only blushed more. He sighed in defeat. Why did he ever agree to any of this? He would be the laughing-stock of the city! But he had to make it up to the other.

Steven wasn't oblivious to his feelings of course. He didn't do this to torture the other though, but to convince him of his own abilities!


	7. Lovely

So many people... Lars froze up a little. Beach City wasn't a big town, but there were still twenty people or more at the Beach-A-Palooza. He didn't know, what exactly was the reason for him tensing. On the one hand they all had no right to look this delicious to him, on the other hand he was frightened to sing. Had he been a normal human, he would have been hyperventilating right now. He wanted to look at Steven for support, but he was gone. They had arrived together on the beach and the diamond had been standing  _right next to him_ just mere seconds ago! Where had he run off to? He saw Sadie and her band performing and got only more overstimulated. He was scared, hungry and in awe at her singing. He honestly considered turning around and sneaking off, but Steven would be so hurt... he couldn't let him down yet again!

He let his eyes wander about the crowd, but couldn't find the other either way. He searched around for a while more, even going closer to the town itself. It must have taken up a few minutes, as he was suddenly hugged from behind by Sadie, who had already finished her first song. "Hey Lars! We haven't seen us in so long- where were you? You just came back and vanished again!" she accused him. He hadn't even been home, when she had called him once. 

He became a little nervous at her being so close. He had not drunk in the past two days, still too afraid of hurting his boyfriend. "U-Uh hi... I needed to deal with some stuff, sorry," he tried to not unveil too much. He was pretty uncertain, whether he wanted the others to know of his  _condition_ or not.

"Stuff? And what kind of stuff?" she became suspicious. Her best friend always neglected her and then tried to pretend nothing happened! It wasn't like he went to school or work anymore! He should have had plenty of time to visit her.

He looked around the crowd again, but found no escape out of this. "I-I...I can't tell you. N-Not now anyway. Let's just say something bad happened and I'll tell you about it, once I dealt with it, okay?" he begged her to not pry further. He felt her getting angry however by the speed her blood rushed through her veins. This wasn't good. She also angrily waved her arms around, which drew him in like a common house-cat to a toy. He swallowed, throat completely dry. 

She shouted at him "But I'm your best friend- you should tell me  _now_ , if something is wrong!" When Lars could only apathetically stare at her, she asked aggressively " _Hello_?! Aren't you going to answer me? I can't believe this!" He simply ignored her like a child! 

"I-I have to go now-" he quickly told her and fled before he'd attack her. He knew the warning signs of losing his control by now, so he would not risk it. He distanced himself from the crowd as well-

"And now, we have another mystery guest! Let's see, who it is!" was announced from the stage.  _He was the mystery guest_. Combined with his slipping humanity, his anxiety only increased. The party-goers were already whispering to each other, as no one approached the stage. Unknown to Lars, he had followed in Sadie's footsteps to some extent. Only this time, Steven didn't know the song and couldn't perform for him. The vampire couldn't take it. Guilt came crushing down on him- he had let down Steven, Sadie and all the other guests... Like a coward he crept off and ran home in shame-  _his home_. 

~~At the Barriga's residence~~

He hadn't said a word to his parents and just ran upstairs crying like a fool, locking himself in his room. He should have never gone to that stupid festival or bothered Steven by  _living_. He accidentally looked in his mirror and his mood only worsened. He didn't  _deserve_ this cape. He wasn't a commander, pirate or leader at all! He was just a  _freak accident_! He angrily ripped the cape off himself and tossed it in his empty bin. Next came his stupid white trousers and pink shirt. He couldn't pretend forever to be something special or remotely strong and successful! Instead he pulled open his drawers and changed into black trousers and a black shirt with a skull.  He kicked the bin for good measure again and sank down in front of his bed, leaning against it. He hated this-  _all of it_! 

He should never leave this room again. In here he could be contained like the monster he was and he wouldn't bother anyone! He began growling, when his phone inside the bin began ringing. He got up and looked at it.

Six missed calls from Steven, twenty-five messages from him, Sadie and others. He sighed, but reluctantly opened some of the messages. Sadie mainly ranted to him about leaving her alone like that, while Mr. Smiley asked, where he had gone. He knew,  _he_ was the mystery guest after all. The cool kids asked him, why he had ran away. Steven's messages only made him angry and depressed. Some of them were short like "Please come back!", "I'm sorry for pressuring you into this-" , "Please, where are you? You can't leave me!" and so on. There was one long one though "Please talk to me! Why are you never talking to me? You could have told me, how scared you were... I would have understood- I love you! Don't just vanish on me like this... I  _need you too_! Please come back!"

He simply wrote "No." 

Steven responded quick as lightning "Why not?! I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this?" 

Crying, because he knew he would break the other's heart for good, he texted back "I  **don't**." At least this way, he could save his love from getting  _corrupted_ by him. When he got a million texts after that, he didn't look at them. They didn't stop though and he threw his phone against the wall in frustration, breaking it. He couldn't bear think about, how his other half felt and he surely wouldn't look at it. But he knew Steven- he would surely come here soon. He had to get away from here, but his parents would surely stop him. He could already hear footsteps approaching, as he had made so much noise. Not thinking, he took his savings and opened his window to climb out of it. This was not the first time he had. He had often enough sneaked out of here to go watch the underground wrestling at night. He climbed onto the roof and from there to a nearby tree, he could slide down safely. 

He had no idea where to go, but just went to the nearest bus-station. A bus for Ocean City arrived and he took it. No one from Beach City ever went there; it had a very bad reputation, saying there was lots of crime. Perfect to hide him attacking people like an animal. 

~~A few hours later~~

Steven was still laying in his arms, bawling his eyes out. Greg soothingly stroked his curls and told him stories of him and Rose, who had also fought at times. "W-We didn't even fight! He- He straight up  _used_ me!" he began sobbing, pressing his face into the soft belly below him. Not having known what to do, he had called his dad. The latter had driven to the beach faster than light to comfort his son.

"Nah...I told you,  _he's lying_. Why would he have gone through all the trouble just for a little _uuh_ blood, hm? He's just hurt and overreacted. It's normal for teens!" he laughed a little. He had been shocked at the revelation that Barriga was a vampire now and  _dating his son_. Still, he was sure this was only teen-drama, nothing to worry about. He had been young once as well! 

"A-And why is he ignoring me then? W-Why would he hurt me like that..." he questioned. He couldn't believe his crush had abused his love like that, only so he could get his hybrid-blood. He had been so worried, when Lars had not appeared on stage. He had talked to Connie, whom he had found back then. It was his fault, the commander had ran away for sure. He should have supported him- or perhaps, running away had been his plan all along?

"Sometimes we do things, thinking they are the right thing to do. Just think of your mother, kiddo. I'm sure he meant no ill. He is simply not able to cope with this, I suppose. You were pretty aggressive and lost too, when you found out about being Pink Diamond. Finding out you are a vampire and almost killed your boyfriend before, is almost the same," he smiled, remembering his wife. She had done lots of wrong things, but he had loved her still. 

He shook his head " I'm not so sure... I'm just scared he only ever loved me for my blood. H-He had no interest in me, before his death!" It was obvious, what was going on here and he had been too naive to see it.

"Oh rockstar... Pink-Boy was head over heels for you for a  _loong_ time. You don't remember it probably, but you were in a group for kids below age 6, when you were small. There the children could play together and find new friends! It's not active anymore though, because there is only Onion in that age-group. Barriga was there as well though, back then. You started going there with 3, when he was about to become 6. Even then he always clung to you and started crying, when  _anyone_ dared to take you away!" Greg chuckled warmly. It had been really cute, if not a little concerning. The vampire had been  _obsessed_ with his kid. 

He snorted " _Sure_. And then it suddenly stopped?" He hadn't been friends with Lars, when he had been a pre-teen. They had hardly met, as the other went to school and he didn't. 

"You just had no opportunity to see each other and when you both were teens, he had gone into that weird 'cool-phase' and having younger friends was a no-go. But still, I've seen the looks he gave you. I have been at the Big Donut often enough with you- his eyes smiled for him, even if his mouth did not. And Steven- he gifted you  _a freezer_! And you told me, he loved your wrestling-persona and got way too sad at being ridiculed by you. No way he didn't see, who you were! He always had a thing for you, you just didn't see it," he assured his child. Sometimes the diamond was just too inexperienced for his own good. 

He went quite at that and pulled his phone out. He tried to call his  ~~~~boyfriend to no avail, he must have turned his phone off. "Great, he's ignoring me! I don't know, what to do..." he felt lost. Should he try again or just leave it be?

"Hm. Why don't you call his parents or friends? Someone must know, where he is and then you can talk to him. You have to get the boy out of his own mind, kiddo- it's not a healthy place for him to be right now, I tell you," he advised. Barriga had always been a little weird. He had always been super self-conscious about his appearance and behavior. This could even harm strong people, but the boy wasn't strong. No wonder he always ran away from the smallest things and was this stressed out. He was the complete opposite of Steven. Steven had no problem showing off, who he was and making new friends in contrast to Lars.

He followed his dad's advice, but no one seemed to have seen Lars. When he got to phone his parents though and they told him he had vanished, the diamond became scared. His boyfriend had apparently locked himself in at first and then ran off. That in itself had not been unusual and Martha and Dante had been prepared for that. They had made a second key to his room and had entered. It had appeared to be a little trashed here and there, but the most shocking thing had been that Laramie had emptied his piggy-bank entirely. They didn't have to be detectives to know, what happened. 

He ended the call and murmured to Greg "...He ran away." How was he ever supposed to find the other? He had had an hour to go anywhere, while he had bawled his eyes out! His sobbing began anew- this hadn't been his intention! He had not wanted him to run away, but to be proud of his talents. He had wanted to show Lars, how awesome he was!

He hugged his heartbroken son again, rubbing his back. "I'm sure he's fine. He stayed alone in space for 8 moths and stole a space-ship!" he assured. 

"How am I ever going to find him? A-And what if he attacks someone on accident? O-Or if he doesn't want me to follow him..." he blabbered on, a thousands thoughts racing in his mind. 

"Oh Steven... Your little boyfriend still has his magic hair, doesn't he? And he might not want you to follow right now, but he'll be happy you did later.  _He's confused,_ " he chuckled. How could his kid forget about the portal-hair even he knew about? They just had to find the oversized cat...

~~The next night~~

He was leaning against a wall in a dark alley. The travel to Ocean City had been easy and no one had followed him. He had even found an abandoned house near the city's center he used as a temporary home. It was rotten all over and had only an old mattress lying on the floor as furniture, but he would live. It's not like he needed to sleep anyway. Only problem right now was his  _thirst_. Not drinking for three to four days was hard and he felt getting more fidgety again. That was, why he was sneaking around in this alley. He had to  _hunt_ or he'd go mad sooner or later. Near his location was a nightclub and lots of drunk people. It should have been easy enough to lure one of them here. 

He was feeling bad about it, but he wouldn't kill the other. As normally as possible, he approached the club and went inside. He was lucky, Ocean City was such a dump. No one cared, if minors went inside or bought alcohol and  _other things_. In there, he went to the bar and watched the humans. Most seemed rather sober as of yet, but a few not so much. They were definitely not drunk enough to not notice his skin color and stared. He waited for a while longer, but no opportunity unveiled itself. All the girls, who were drunk, had lots of friends with them. He had to pick someone, who was  _lonely_...

"Hey u-uh you... I-I w-wondered if you-" a female voice behind him stammered. He turned around and eyed the girl. She was his age and somewhat reminded him of Sadie. She looked like a nerd though; like someone, who got regularly bullied. She made herself as small as possible too, looking anywhere, but him. "i-if you uh...  _shit_ \- just forget I s-said anything!" she gave up and was about to leave. 

He wouldn't let his prey escape him that easily and pulled her towards him with one arm. "Hm? Just say, what's on your mind...  _sweetie_ ," he chuckled. He wasn't into girls, nor was he interested in conversation. He only wanted to gain her trust and make her his next meal.

"O-Oh..." she blushed ridiculously much, not making her any more attraktive. "I-I just wondered a-about your s-skin... H-How did you get it to be that color?" she asked, trying to not offend him.

He regarded her more closely. She wore a  _fucking_ twilight-shirt! He snorted at the irony and whispered 'just for her' "Hm, wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you a secret... I'm not entirely human~." 

Her eyes got wide and he could feel her pulse quickening. "W-What do you mean? A-Are you one of those aliens from the other town?" she whispered excitedly. She had heard many stories of them, most were untrue.

"No...But I know them. I'm something far better,  _something_ you'd be interested in it seems..." he wiggled his eyebrows. He normally never got girls or rather  _boys_ to fall for him this easily. So either she was desperate, or he had some vampire-seduction-powers going on. When she cocked her head, he flashed his pointy teeth at her and licked over them. He really shouldn't display this so openly, but whatever. 

"... A-A vampire?!" she gasped, but he shushed her.

He smiled sweetly "Yes..." He would go to hell for this next part, if he didn't already "And I came here  _just for you_. I could trace you scent from half across the town and had to come here...Tell me, what's your name?" She clearly fell for it, being a stupid fan-girl. She really seemed to think, she'd get to live through some fancy romance-story herself.

"R-Rebecca... Y-You really did? B-But why- I'm not that special..." her eyes beamed and she became redder.

Could she shut up already? "You are to me~ I want you to be one of us, Rebecca! So you can stay with me  _forever_..." he whispered seductively, encircling her non-existent waist for good measure.

"Me? A-A vampire? Oh my stars- YES! I- I waited so long for this! I-" she began telling him her  _super tragic_ life-story, full of injustice. He quickly became annoyed, but also rather guilty. He'd break her heart for sure now, as she would never transform. Her life was kind off shitty and she thought, this would be her escape from this. Everyone would just think she had gone crazy, if she told someone. Despite feeling shitty he told her to follow him  _to his lair._ "T-That's where your family lives? I-I thought, you'd be rich or something..." she frowned, when she saw the rotten house. He told her, it was only a  _magical disguise_. Soon she dramatically displayed her neck, closing her eyes. Anxiety crept into him. He should  **not** be doing this. He would become exactly the monster, he had feared to become. But wasn't he already? He had hurt so many people, another one couldn't hurt. He leaned in and pressed the poor nerd into a wall, holding her down. He grazed his teeth against her throat before biting down hard.  "Ouch! T-That hurt-" she whimpered and began pushing at his chest. She clearly panicked... "No- l-let go! I... I don't want to anymore!" she began trashing around without use and sobbed hard.

Her blood paled in comparison to the diamond's. Still he kept sucking, his poison making her docile after a few seconds. He kept track on her breathing and pulse, not wanting to murder someone. He still had to drink so much however, that she would fall unconscious and perhaps forget this. When he was finished, he lay her down on the dirty mattress. Seeing her like that... "What have I done...?" he asked himself and held a hand over his mouth. He had destroyed the other's trust in him and made her more miserable than before. He had just hunted a human...She had given consent, but took it back- he was a monster. This was exactly why he had left Beach City! He hurt everyone he came across, ruining their lives. The girl's parents would be worried sick, if she didn't return home. He began sobbing yet again in frustration about his incompetence. 

He was startled, when he felt the slight pressure of someone using his hair as a portal- he hadn't thought about this! He should have shaven it of! As he had suspected, his  _Ex_ jumped out and looked  _pissed_. Steven took in the surroundings- a desolate place and police-sirens could be heard nearby. Next he saw the girl with fading bite-marks on her neck and Lars crying on the floor. " _Laramie_! What do you think you are doing?! You ran away, ignored me a-and attacked a girl? Are you crazy?" he snapped. Steven usually never did, but he too could only take so much, before he got angry.

"I-I..." he whimpered and started crying more. He knew he was in trouble at having his real name used. He tried to defend his actions "I only did you a-a favor in doing so! P-Please go back home... J-Just forget about me and leave me be."

" **A favor**? Are you mad? Everyone is worried sick about you- the police is searching for you!" the diamond shouted, hoping to get through to the idiot. 

"Y-Your love blinds you! Have you even seen, what I did to all of you? I'm a h-horrible son, I-I almost killed you and I ruined my friendships! Why would anyone miss me?" he desperately whined. He loved Steven and that's why he had to protect him of the monster he was.

The diamond stomped closer, intimidating his boyfriend a little. "I. Don't. Care! The first one was the past, the second one an accident and the last one isn't even true! Losing you is much worse to everyone than whatever you did. W-What did you think, I'd do? I cried for hours straight to my dad- I can't loose you! Did you seriously think my resurrection-magic works on just anyone? I love you! T-That's why it worked! A-And you just run off, break my heart and leave me alone with my thousands of problems? If I have to remind you: I am  _Pink Diamond_ and war is still a possibility! I-I can't do this alone...Please, come back  _home_ ," the diamond began tearing up himself. He couldn't deal with all of this anymore. He just wanted to be a normal 14 year-old boy with a normal 17 year-old boyfriend! No drama, no war, no vampires! 

He regarded the diamond crying.  _He_ had done that. "T-This was a mistake..." he whispered.

"What was? Leaving? Being my boyfriend?" Steven shouted.

"Living..." he sobbed and looked at the other. "S-So much  _shit_ could have been prevented, had I just died. You would have been sad for a few months and then forgot about me. Perhaps you'd even gotten together with Con-" he added, but was slapped across the face.

Steven ordered " **Don't ever say that again**! You want to know, what would have happened? We would have been stuck on Homeworld and then we would have been killed! And even if we had escaped- I would have suffered for all of my life! I can't just forget about someone as awesome as you, especially not, when I have been in love with you for  _years_! And you know what?  _You_ are the only reason, I'm not on Homeworld right now and retaking my court!" 

"W-What? What do you mean- r-retaking your court?" he asked, while holding his abused face. Perhaps he deserved it...

Pink Diamond laughed sarcastically "Isn't it obvious? White Diamond offered me to join the Diamond Authority! It would have been so easy to do... I-I could have even saved Earth like that! But no, I chose the way harder path without that! Now I have to find other ways, so they won't kill us all! You now why? Because I can't work with someone, who almost  _killed_ my _soulmate_! So how dare you say, I would have been happier without you?! You are all that keeps me from going dark!" 

He had declined getting that much power...  _for him_? He only looked up at the other towering over him. He had no idea, what to do.

Lars obviously needed some further proof, so he knelt down in front of him. He took the vampire's face into his hands, stroking over it. "Lars... why can't you accept, that we all love you so  _much?_ A-And how much you mean to  _me_? You aren't a bad person! Please come back home again... I miss you!" he chose a more tender approach to the problem. 

"I... I don't know. I-I guess all of you just always have these crazy adventures and fight for a good cause... meanwhile my biggest achievement is  _dying_ _and stealing from others._ I'm not a hero like you all are..." he smiled apologetically for being such a disappointment.

The hybrid shook his head "We aren't heroes. We are  _war criminals_ ,  _murderers, terrorists and liars_. From Homeworld's perspective, we are even the villains! There is nothing glorious about that. And we had lots of adventures together! You are as much part of the team as anyone else. I mean, have you looked at us? The Crystal Gems' members are crazy, lovable and  _broken_ people! I can't name anyone, who is normal! We two fit right in!" He laughed a little, making his gem glow genuinely. 

"You think so?" he wanted to be reassured. He felt so uncertain about everything. He had apparently tried to follow ideals, that never existed at all.

"Yes," the diamond nodded again. He prayed this was it and the other sufficiently believed him. He wasn't all too happy, that he had revealed his secret. No one had known White had proposed that. Still he decided to end the conversation by sealing Lars' lips with his. His  _boyfriend_ seemed to be quite shocked, as he didn't move at all. Soon however, he pressed himself closer before pulling Steven onto his lap. It would take some time, until they would finally settle and find some normality again, but it would be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad this fic didn't get as much attention as the other ones... I thought Lars being a vamp was kinda neat, as he was already undead. Guess I was wrong


	8. Nice

~~Two months later~~

They were hosting a party right now. Steven had somehow managed to establish peace with Homeworld, without joining it or it ending in a catastrophe and that was something, that should be celebrated! Most of the town and all their gem-friends were present, all dressed up nicely and stuff. Lars lazily watched on, while Steven and Connie danced on the sand. He had been really jealous at first, but he knew this was only platonic. He was quite drugged right now anyway, making it even harder to care. He had  _just_ drunk from Steven 30 minutes ago, so he wouldn't get any  _cravings_ with so many people present. It hadn't been that much of course, as the diamond should still be able to function properly. Lars however had a second reason for it. He needed to be calm, as he would finally do  _it_. He would perform the song and Steven had no idea. But for now he happily drank some kind of strawberry-drink he had only chosen for it's tasty color. The alcohol in it didn't faze him; he couldn't get drunk anymore with no blood in his veins.

He saw his mom and dad approaching, already preparing for a hug. He had not returned to them. Instead he had made Steven's room his new home. They had been quite sad, but understood. Lars daily fed on the other and would visit him for hours on end anyway, so it had been more logical. "Hey sunshine!" his mom greeted and he let himself be embraced. "Aw- you look so good in a tux! A-And Steven, too! Did he grow by the way?" she cooed. She was so happy for her son that he finally had a happy life and a healthy relationship to his boyfriend.

"Thanks. Yeah, it kinda happened after confronting White again. His appearance changes with how old he feels- apparently he felt more mature afterwards! I like it though..." he admitted. He really liked his new appearance, as it came closer to the diamond's real age. He now looked like a 15 year-old, but Lars was still a head taller than him. Not that he minded...

Dante's smile only widened "Yeah, I heard that negotiation was pretty rough! I'm so proud of you, for staying by his side there. Must have been hard to return to that awful planet." Lars had indeed accompanied the other, giving him comfort and strength. He had not negotiated as well, but just being there had helped.

"It was a bit scary, yes. But now we won't have to ever see those guys again, hopefully," he added. Their peace was based on ignoring each other more or less.

Martha wondered "And how are you two doing outside of  _politics_?" Their relationship's start had been quite rocky and full of drama, so she liked to stay informed. 

He blushed "Oh, we are doing well. No fights or anything, don't worry. A-And with Homeworld gone, we have lots of time again. It was a little stressful before, to be honest." Steven had not slept for two days occasionally, which had been absolutely awful. 

Dante suspiciously eyed his son and then Steven dancing with his best friend. He asked "And... what did you plan for the future?"

"T-The future?" his eyes got wide.

"Well, son! You better put a ring on him soon! Just look at all those ladies eyeing him- gotta be quick, before someone else takes him. And once you have that done, you two could even adopt some chi-" Dante exclaimed to Laramie's dismay.

" _D-Dad_! W-We've been together for hardly three months! We didn't even...  uuh  _do the dirty_ , ok? How can you talk about marriage and  _children_ already! I-I mean, Steven's 15!" he squeaked in shame. He really loved Steven, but that was going to far.

His mom blinked a few times in disbelief "You did not?!"

Of course she would pry, he should have known! "N-No? He's three years younger than me- I-I thought you guys would be mad, if-" he began stammering. He had delayed it over and over, thinking his boyfriend wasn't ready. 

Martha and Dante looked at each other and broke out in laughter. His dad told him "I never would have thought you'd be this  _patient_. Son, we couldn't care less. We all know you love each other and this isn't some sort of phase. Just be safe and it'll be alright." He blushed furiously at that. Talking about this topic with his  _parents_ made him feel very awkward, but he was happy to have their approval. He tried to be a better son after all! He changed the topic afterwards and they chatted for a while, but soon came the point, he had to go. He simply told them, it was a surprise.

While all the humans went eating and the gems minded their own business, he sneaked to the stage. It was the same one they always used for the Beach-A-Palooza and they had put it in front of the temple. Behind it's curtains Mr. Smiley waited for him- the only one, who knew. He had been rather reluctant to do this for Barriga. He had disappointed him once before! But when Lars had begged him for days on end to do it, he had agreed. 

It was awful waiting behind the curtains and sitting at the piano, not knowing when his signal would come. Before him Sour Cream had put on some music, but he had stopped for the dinner. Despite having drunk, his hands were still trembling. It was completely ridiculous. He knew this song by heart, no way he would fail! And even if, no one would mind. At least that's what Steven would tell him right now. He suddenly heard Mr. Smileys over-enthusiastic voice, announcing a special performance _just for Steven_. There was no going back now... As the curtains opened, he started playing the intro to the song and saw his poor boyfriend already had tears in his eyes. His own parents didn't look better though. When he started singing, all hope was lost for them:

 

 

> If I could begin to be  
>  Half of what you think of me  
>  I could do about anything  
>  I could even learn how to love  
>    
>  When I see the way you act  
>  Wondering when I'm coming back  
>  I could do about anything  
>  I could even learn how to love like you  
>  (Like you  
>  Love like you)  
>    
>  I always thought I might be bad  
>  Now I'm sure that it's true  
>  'Cause I think you're so good  
>  And I'm nothing like you  
>    
>  Look at you go  
>  I just adore you  
>  I wish that I knew  
>  What makes you think I'm so special  
>    
>  If I could begin to do  
>  Something that does right by you  
>  I would do about anything  
>  I would even learn how to love  
>    
>  When I see the way you look  
>  Shaken by how long it took  
>  I could do about anything  
>  I could even learn how to love like you  
>    
>  Love like you  
>  Love me like you
> 
> (Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar. Here's a nice male version of it, if you wanna hear it: <https://youtu.be/h4rW48BbB-Y> )

At the end of it the crowd was cheering like all hell broke loose- well, the ones that still could. At least a quarter of them were bawling their eyes out right now. The diamond must have been the worst of them all. The latter carefully approached the stage, but ultimately had no idea, what to do. His older boyfriend helped him out by standing up and jumping down the platform, embracing his overwhelmed love. "Y-You really did it- i-it was so beautiful! Thank you so much..." he slightly sniffled and let himself be held close. Steven had often thought about, how the song continued and how it would be to hear Lars perform it. To really hear it now had given him the rest. He knew this was super scary to the vampire and he hated to be the center of everyone's attention- still, he had done it  _for him_!

He purred lowly, enjoying the honest praise. "No, thank  _you_! You just saved all our asses after all, love. T-This uh was the least I could do...." he played down his achievement. He had only sung a song, while the diamond had fought for Earth and peace! He was so proud of the other! The hybrid only giggled in his arms before looking up and stealing a kiss, at which someone whistled and they snorted. Afterwards the two danced for a while to Sadie's band's performance.  Lots of other people danced as well, filling the obligatory dance-floor on the sand. Lars whispered "So, now that we've solved all those problems... what will we do now? Chill?" He had no idea, what the other was planning to do. The Crystal Gems were more or less without purpose now. They fought corrupted gems like once a month!

"O-Oh... We could do lots of stuff! Go to an amusement park, go on vacation, watch movies all day..." he began listing a few things.

Lars' mood was still good, but had a little concerned touch to it. "S-Steven, we are both  _immortal_.... We can't do those things for eternity, it'll become boring sooner or later. T-That's just not us... We need some  _action_ in our lives!" he pointed out. Hell, he had even regularly become bored in his summer holidays! How was he supposed to deal with an everlasting vacation?

The diamond pouted a little "Hm... We still have our space-ships; we could go exploring and stuff as well. L-Like Homeworld, just that we don't terrorize other species!" 

"Like Homeworld? Oh my, you want to colonize now? Guess the diamond-blood is strong in you, _my diamond_. That would be kind funny though... We'll make Earth 'Homerworld 2.0', just that it only has one diamond. Then we'll reactivate the kindergarten and go on to claim the universe for ourselves. How about I get to be a diamond as well? We only need to get a diamond and some super-glue! Then we already have two diamonds for our empire. We might even be competition for Homeworld in a few thousand years!" the pink boy began joking. It would be kind of neat however, to be emperor of Earth...

His boyfriend smirked "Perhaps that could even work... But we'll do it my way first until it gets boring!" His diamond-side really approved of it, but it was only a distant idea right now. After getting tired of dancing the two sat down at a table with their parents, who were still or  _again_ eating. 

"I must say Barriga," Greg began saying " I had my doubts about you at times, but not anymore! Your show rocked- do you need a manager?"

"Thanks, but no. I only did it for him... I'm not a big fan of going on stage," Lars politely declined. He'd rather put his hand in a blender than becoming famous.

Martha reached out to him and ruffled his hair, making him growl. "Don't do that- I'm just so glad for you two! Remember what we told you honey~" she alluded to a proposal.

Steven of course  _immediately_ wanted to know, what it was. The three parents laughed, while Lars quickly whined "N-Nothing we need to worry about now, as we uh have all eternity left for that." When the other began prying more, he shut him up with a kiss. "J-Just don't..." he begged. 

~~Some weeks later~~

He angrily growled at his new phone. His parents were  _pressuring_  and _blackmailing_  him, so he would do it! At some point he just turned off the device and put it in a random drawer. If Steven even remotely found out about this, he'd be dead. It would seem horrible, if he said "No, I don't want to marry you," as a reason for not proposing. He  _wanted to_ , but it wasn't a priority right now. They wouldn't be able to make it official anyway! Steven was 15 by now, but that was still too young...

The diamond's  _horrible_ father had even shoved a little box into his hands once, when he had _coincidentally_  met him on the streets! When he had opened it, the vampire had almost fainted. What was wrong with these people? Inside had been two plain, silver rings with a pink diamond in it! In his panic, he had shoved the thing in his hair. Only problem was...  _he couldn't reach it anymore_. So somewhere in there were laying rings and if Steven found them... He was as good as dead. 

He had even begged Garnet to tell him, what he should do. She could foretell the future after all! She had only told him to  _wait_. His anxiety only peaked later, when Steven went on a quick adventure with Connie and  _Lion_. He had promised her to go as Stevonnie again, as he usually only ever fought together with Lars anymore. Would this be it? He had never seen the inside of his hair- perhaps he would use the portal and the box would be lying in plain view! He couldn't even deny, what they were. Greg had had their names engraved in there! 

He sat down on Steven's and his bed, hugging his legs. His heart would be pounding incredibly fast now, if it could. He was certain this would be it. This was why Garnet had told him to wait. Steven discovering that thing was inevitable! What was he supposed to say? "Oh hey! You  _finally_ found them- surprise! Haha," wouldn't do it! Perhaps he'd even loose Steven, because he would put one and one together! As he anxiously anticipated, the diamond used the portal. 

"Hi! Is this yours? I found it in your hair- I don't remember having a box like that..." he went on to say, holding out the box. He snatched it away, quick as lightning.

"- D-Did you open it?!" he squeaked. The other shook his head. He never opened things, which didn't belong to him, but were Lars'. He asked however, what was inside.  _Shit_. If he said nothing, he'd get suspicious. If he said there was something in there, Steven would want to see it! Why had Garnet done this to him? It left him with only one option! But was that option really  _so bad_? He'd have done it some day anyway... Why not now? He awkwardly stood up from the bed and took Steven's hand, turning him around. He let it go again and could already see the diamond being utterly confused. "S-So... this wasn't supposed to go down like this, but whatever," he began stammering. He had prepared  _nothing_! When he got down on his knees though, Steven seemed to finally get it.

"W-What? You don't-" he blushed and couldn't believe it.

Didn't he want to? Well, he couldn't stop now... Despite being scared immensely, he asked " Steven Diamond DeMayo...D-Do you want to marry me?" and opened the mystery boy. 

Steven was paralyzed beyond help. He had not expected this- not in a thousand years! Also, how had Lars even gotten his real name?  _No one_ knew of it! And he had even corrected it... He stared at the other. Lars stared back. "U-Uh..." he stammered. He had dreamed of this since his early childhood! Marrying someone he truly loved- in later fantasies, that someone had already become Lars. His boyfriend looked increasingly insecure with every second and moved to pull the box away and stand up. He quickly grasped for his hands though and kept him there. "Y-Yes! Yes of course I want to!" he added as well.

He actually said yes! He jumped up and hugged his  _fiance_ before letting go again and taking his left hand. He proudly put the ring on there and also let his own hand be taken. When it was done, he threw the box away mindlessly and grabbed at Steven, kissing him and pressing him into the nearest wall. This was better than drinking his blood even. Him saying yes was an indescribable high.

When he was about to suffocate from all the kisses, he breathlessly pushed at the other a little. Lars got the message and stopped, but didn't let go. "S-So...just- how long have you been planning this? A-And are those  _real_ d-diamonds?! How did you get the money for that-" Steven began asking a bazillion questions at once. The vampire kissed his neck once and sat down on the bed, pulling the other onto his lap.

"S-Since our party a few weeks ago. My parents kinda proposed it and it stuck with me. Your dad was in on it as well; h-he sponsored the rings even and yes, those are diamonds. I-I really hope that isn't offensive or something? I-I wanted to wait a while longer honestly, but as you found them now, I just went for it." he answered them.

He hugged his other half tighter. "I should have known they were scheming something- they always giggled, when I met them! A-And no, it isn't offensive... At least if those weren't alive at some point, which I seriously doubt. A-And the wedding? When is that- we are way too young..." he already made big plans, imagining that special day.

"That will have to wait for a few years. But I'm sure you'll be fine with just being my fiance until then, aren't you? The most important thing here is that no one gets to steal you from me!" the undead one purred stroking at his love's sides gently.

"S-Sure. The last wedding was far too much work already! I don't mind waiting a few years for the next one... And no one would be able to steal me anyway! I'm all yours~" the diamond grinned. He was more than happy right now! He simply kissed his finance, who was still purring like a cat. It was almost evening right now however and Lars had not fed yet, so he wanted to know afterwards "Do you want to drink now or later?"

" _Now_ ," he exclaimed. He still wasn't able to say no to this offer. He swiftly turned them around and pushed his diamond down onto the mattress. Steven had grown quite a lot, but he was still able to manhandle him easily. Not wasting any time, he climbed on top of the other and grasped at his hair, making his head tilt and show off his throat.  They were lucky he had healing powers as well, or it would have had countless scars on it by now. He bit into the soft, sweet flesh and blood gushed into his waiting mouth. Steven meanwhile enjoyed this as well. The effects of Lars' poison were quite nice actually, even if they left him entirely vulnerable. The poison kept on functioning for 30 minutes or so. He could still move, but he would be rather weak and slow. No that he wanted to move anyway. In that state he'd do anything to be bitten  _again_. They usually used that time to cuddle however, so the diamond would be protected and rewarded for his sacrifice. 

Cuddling was not really the vampire's plan however. While sucking, he gently rocked into the crotch below him. He wanted to have Steven  _completely_ now. They had not gone that far as of yet. The furthest they had gone was jerking each other off, but not even taking off their pants. He had not wanted to scare the hybrid off after all and only advanced by small bits. It only made sense to use this day to do advance. To help the other get more in the mood, he began feeling him up. When he had drunk enough, he let go and only sucked hickeys into the abused flesh, making his fiance moan a little. Afterwards he kissed the other, still having a little blood in his mouth. The diamond had gotten used to it by now. He didn't like the taste, but kissing Lars overshadowed it. He could already tell, they wouldn't only cuddle today.

The commander gently pulled off the smaller boy's shirt, revealing his belly and gemstone. When he had grown, he had also gotten a little slimmer. He loved the new appearance! He lovingly rubbed over the diamond, while still bucking into him. He asked "Love... Is it okay, if we go all the way today? We don't have to of course..." He wanted to have the other's consent first.

"Y-Yes..." he whimpered at the created friction. He wanted those teeth in his neck again; he'd do anything for it! Lars approvingly cooed at him, saying he loved him. He confidently pulled off his own shirt, revealing his upper body. Through his daily exercise with Pearl, he had even gained some muscle- a look, which really suited him. The vampire could already feel a slight hardness pressing against his butt, rubbing against him. He himself wasn't better. As Steven was pretty slow and docile, he undressed the other and himself. Hands were caressing his chest, sliding up and down. When he saw the matching ring on the left one, he grinned warmly. He had never seen Steven naked before, which was a shame. He didn't look half bad! He was quite handsome as a full teen now, having lost most of his childish looks. He dove down and kissed every inch of the body, which  _belonged to him_. "L-Lars-  _please_..." Steven begged.

"Please what?" he teased back.

The hybrid's breath hitched a little "B-Bite me!" He wanted it so bad! He knew it was only the poison, but he craved it.

"Love, I can't. You'll pass out and miss all the fun!" he snorted and took the other's dick in his hand, rubbing up and down.

"Ngh~ T-Then don't drink.... Only b-biting, please Lars!" he pleaded again. The older one considered it for a moment, but saw no problem with only biting. As he had currently been kissing the diamond's upper stomach-area, he simply bit there. This resulted in the other thrusting upwards, his dick rubbing against Lars' own cock. He went on teasing, nibbling here and there. Just like with tickling, he got bigger responses the closer he got to the gemstone. "M-More..." the younger one moaned. Soon he wandered lower, placing a kiss on the head of his fiance's cock.

He laughed "Should I bite here too or do something else?" Pre-cum was oozing out and he was quick to suck it away, earning him tons of mewls.

"N-Not there..." he whimpered. He had never received a blow-job before, but he didn't need any experience there to know, fangs on his most sensitive organ wouldn't be that pleasurable. Lars was a tease, so he licked along the length of the stiff dick and then left it alone. Instead he bit into the inner thighs in front of him, sucking ever so slightly. He didn't want to be too cruel, so he returned to leaking cock. This time, he took it in his mouth completely, minding his sharp fangs however. Weak hands gripped at his hair slightly, encouraging him further. Steven arched his back, thrusting into the cold mouth and whining. When Lars began his purring again and the vibrations felt too good, he soon came. While cum wasn't anything like blood, Lars still greedily drank it. It also tasted awesome, like all of his boyfriend.

"Hm, we aren't finished yet,  _my diamond_ ~" he purred louder. The other was a mess. He lay on the bed, breathless and completely spent. Still he felt aroused and ready to be  _used_. If the other diamonds could see this, they would be disappointed. He should have been the dominant one, but instead wanted nothing more than to be ravaged by his soulmate. He couldn't even entirely blame it on the poison- he had always been willing to  _submit_ to Lars. So even though he had no stamina left, he sucked at the fingers, that had been shoved into his mouth. He didn't really know, what to expect. He had a vague understanding of how this worked, but nothing detailed. "Don't worry, love... It'll hurt a bit now, but it'll get better soon!" the older one warned. 

The vampire pushed in one finger and Steven visibly tensed up a little. He would have done far more probably, if he weren't  _forced_ to be calm. True to Lars' words, the penetration soon felt good, even when more fingers entered him, rubbing inside him. He was already half hard again by the time Lars deemed him stretched enough. He expected him to go further now, but he didn't. "W-Where are you going?" he whimpered at seeing his intended climbing off the bed and walking towards the bathroom's door in his room. He didn't answer and went inside, but soon came out again with  _something_. He threw it on the bed and the diamond drawled "What is this?"

" _This_ will prevent it from hurting any more than it should," he explained and opened a bottle of lube. He rubbed it on his own dick, which was happily leaking and demanding attention. "For the other thing... I don't know. I do suppose you are clean, right? A-And you can't get pregnant hopefully...So you get to decide, whether I wear it or not," he asked in concern and held up a condom. 

The diamond grunted "I don't have any diseases and I can't get pregnant  _right now_. I didn't shapeshift a womb after all! J-Just don't wear it..." He supposed it would be nicer without. 

"Never would have thought-" Lars threw the packaging away and crawled onto the bed again. He made the other teenager's legs spread and gripped at his hips before entering slowly. "- that you would be this  _kinky_. Nngh~ You wanna be filled with my cum, hm?" he went on to tease, letting the diamond adjust to his size. He could not be called small by any means. It seemed to hurt for the other quite some time, but it also faded soon enough. He slowly began moving in and out of the wet, tight hole. He really had to hold back, so he wouldn't instantly come. He didn't show it, but this was his first time doing this as well. He wanted to seem strong and experienced for the other however! He started mindlessly puncturing Steven's skin everywhere he could reach, while fucking into him harder. The other soon had dozens of pairs of red, circular dots about his body, that had a little blood seeping out of them. They would close again in mere minutes however, due to the commander's magic. Steven was a moaning mess below him, begging him to thrust  _harder_. "Mmh- Such a little slut for me, hm? Who would have thought a diamond would submit this easily? Nngh~ Begging me to fuck you..." he degraded the other, but he enjoyed it. 

"L-Lars~ I'm going to-" Steven warned and his fiance began jerking him off, making him come even harder. Lars wasn't much better however and soon filled the younger teen with his release, still slowly fucking into him. Afterwards he pulled out and collapsed next to the other, spooning him. He gently placed his arms around the other's gemstone, a loving and protective gesture. 

"I really love you, you know? Can't wait to marry you..." he lazily cooed and placed kisses on the back of his neck.

He weakly chuckled, about to fall asleep "...Love you, too. Me neither...W-We could practice it in my magic room... then we don't have to wait so long!" 

"Good idea, love," he praised the other. Hopefully he'd survive waiting three years for the real thing. But three years were nothing in comparison to being married for eternity. He didn't even care that much about marriage itself. He just wanted everyone to know, how much he loved the diamond. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is for Broooooo! This was fun, despite the fic not getting lots of attention :)


End file.
